1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to encoding and decoding an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding an image including pixel bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of separating an input image including n-bit pixel values into n-bit planes, and compression encoding each of the n-bit planes, i.e. binary images are widely used.
Joint Bi-level Image Experts Group (JBIG) is a standard for compression encoding and decoding a binary image. JBIG is a separate image compressing standard from Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) in order to perform effective compression encoding and decoding in a system for processing an input image by generating a binary image, such as a printer or a facsimile.
By using a method of encoding and decoding an image, whereby an input image is processed by generating a binary image, an image including a lot of margins without a pixel value or a lot of straight lines with repeated pixel values is effectively encoded and decoded.